1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a computer housing mounted with a detachable decorative piece so as to provide a variable appearance to the computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable computers generally have a computer housing with a non-changeable appearance and in a non-changeable color, often black or gray. It is not possible for the user to change the color and the appearance of the portable computer based on his preference or according to the occasion on which the portable computer is used.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer having a computer housing mounted with a detachable decorative piece so as to provide a changeable appearance to the computer housing.
Accordingly, the portable computer of the present invention includes a computer housing, a decorative piece and a mounting unit. The computer housing includes an upper housing part that is provided with a display unit, and a lower housing part that is connected to the upper housing part and that is provided with a keyboard unit. The computer housing has an outer wall surface that is formed with a mounting portion. The decorative piece is disposed on the mounting portion. The mounting unit is provided on the mounting portion and the decorative piece for mounting the decorative piece removably on the mounting portion of the outer wall surface of the computer housing.